


Caught His Crazy

by mytsukkishine



Series: MAFIA AU no one asked for [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, MAFIA AU no one asked for, Mafia AU, and so is his boyfriend, inspired by joker and harley, kuroo is kind of inspired by the joker here, tsukishima kei is crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: “Oh no, my baby! My life! My one and only! My moonshine!!” Kuroo cried out, going down to his knees and clasped his hands together, “Please, please don’t hurt him!” He begged, closing his eyes in a praying manner as the man just watched the scene happening in front of him.Then Kuroo started to giggle and soon he was laughing like a maniac.He was as insane as the blond is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> help. i'm in mafia au/ suicide squad hell.  
> i love that movie so much.  
> well, i hope you enjoy this <3

Arms bound behind his back, Kei grinned up at the man before him. The blond was seated on the floor, pants and shirt stained with sweat, dirt and with some bloodstains from his mouth. The man standing in front of him was frustrated, grunting at the grinning Kei below.

“Tell me where you hide the guns!” He landed a hard punch on Kei’s cheeks, causing the other to stumble backward, teeth moving and gums bleeding. It hurts so fucking much, but Kei was giggling and it irked the man more.

Grabbing Kei by the hair, he released an angry sigh, eyes roaming at the bloodied mouth of the other that was laughing at him.

He’s insane.

“Wanna know where the guns are?” Kei smiled, full teeth with stains of red showing. The man waited for an answer, hand holding the hair tighter but Kei didn’t even flinch in pain. “Come near, I’ll whisper to you.” With a little hesitant. The man went nearer, ear beside Kei’s mouth.

“Inside my pants.” Then the blond laughed hysterically and the man punched him again, square in the face.

“Fuck you!” He shouted in anger, kicking the blond’s stomach.

Kei continued to laugh, feeling bruises forming his stomach but he doesn’t care. “I’ll kill you.” The man whispered whilst pulling Kei by the hair again. He stopped laughing, now seated straight and looking up at the man before him.

“Not before they kill ya first,” He winked and then the double doors exploded. Gunshots after gunshots followed and Kei was just grinning. The man groaned in pain as a bullet was shot through his arm, he kneeled down beside the blond and pointed a gun at his head.

The shootings stopped and he saw all of his men down and bathing in their own blood, he gulped and Kei laughed. “Shut up!”

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Kei whispered, feeling the man all shaky and nervous. The man shouted at him again, pressing the gun to his temple and it made him flinched a little. He then heard footsteps and there it is.

Kuroo Tetsurou walking in, all in his glorious dark violet polo shirt.

“What do we have here?” Kuroo asked, hands in the air as if he’s surprised with delight at the sight before him. Kei just pouted playfully but then a grin broke from his face as the man, who was holding and pointing a gun to his head, gulped again.

“Oh no, my baby! My life! My one and only! My moonshine!!” Kuroo cried out, going down to his knees and clasped his hands together, “Please, please don’t hurt him!” He begged, closing his eyes in a praying manner as the man just watched the scene happening in front of him.

Then Kuroo started to giggle and soon he was laughing like a maniac.

He was as insane as the blond is.

“Don’t go near him or I’ll shoot.” Kuroo stopped laughing, eyes going wide as he stared at the man holding his Kei in captive. “Then shoot.”

“Tetsu!” Kei shouted n surprised, shooting upright but the man held him still, pressing the gun harder. Kuroo stood up, dusting his pants as if his lover wasn’t in any danger. “Shoot him then,”

“I will!” Kei rolled his eyes, “Your breath fucking stinks!”

“I will really shoot!” He shouted again, adjusting the gun towards Kei’s throat. “Tetsurou!” Kei begged, eyes staring at Kuroo’s sharp one but the other just smirked, turning his back to the duo and started to look at his nails. “Stop your bullshit.” The man was confused but he was determined to use this opportunity.

“I won’t shoot him, just tell me where—”

“Stop with your bullshit already,” Kuroo interrupted, “I’m sick of his voice yapping craps.” And then Kei started to laugh, “Yeah, you’re right.”

It all happened too fast, the man was pushed on the ground, and the gun he was holding now gone as Kei pressed his knees on the man’s injured arms. He sees as Kei held the gun and the rope in his hands with a wicked grin.

“Find me hot?” he spoke in a sweet voice that you will wonder if his mouth was really dripping with blood or not. The man didn’t get the chance to fight back as Kei pulled the trigger right on his forehead. “That was hot.” Kuroo whistled, pulling Kei up.

Kei shot a glare at his direction before putting the gun up and pointing it towards Kuroo’s forehead. Kuroo grinned at Kei’s frustrated expression, laughing a little. “Oh no, baby, go on. Wanna kill me, too?” Kei didn’t move for a while, still glaring daggers at Kuroo before sighing, throwing the gun away.

“Carry me, asshole.” Kuroo complied without any complaints, carrying the blond bridal style. “You better clean me, my mouth fucking hurts.” Kuroo just shook his head before walking out of this hell hole.

**Author's Note:**

> i rlly need to update my fics and not type other one shots.  
> well, comment you thoughts pleaaaaaaaseee!!!! pretty please with kuroo and tsukki on top? :3


End file.
